Many emergency service providers and other organizations are encouraging people to add In Case of Emergency (ICE) information to cell phones and other portable, wireless devices. For many cell phones, adding this information consists of adding a new contact entry called “ICE” (or “ICE1”, “ICE2”, etc. for multiple contacts). With this entry are included one or more phone numbers that can be called in an emergency situation.
Certain devices may also have the capability to store additional notes with a contact. This notes area could be used to add any relevant comments, such as critical medical conditions or allergies, a home address, and email address, etc.
Additionally, phones may be provided with ICE information as a standard feature. While not an industry standard yet, this feature could include storage of any or all of the above listed information, as well as additional information such as next-of-kin, etc. For example, if an emergency arose, a person may want a doctor notified, but if that person were killed, they may want a different party notified.